Roleplay/Season 4
After dealing with their most serious missions yet, the agents are ready to kick back and relax... if that's a possibility. #WTFudge Description: ''To kick off Season 4, McKenzie is captured and held hostage by the RPF! In an attempt to save her, the agents are trapped in a horrifying demension! Will they find away out in time?! ''(Complete) #Medieval Mayhem (Based on: Medieval Party 2013) Description: ''When Locy's trouble maker step-cousin casts a spell in order to get her spell book back, the entire island is transformed into a Medieval land. Only Rockhopper can give her the book and help the agents, but will he and Charlie ever stop fighting? ''(Complete) #Happy Birthday Locy! Description: Its Locy's Birthday and a lot of stuff happens, she gets presents, all the agents get pizza, and Locy introduces her new boyfriend to the PSA. Is this the end of Lookie? (Complete) #Operation: Chad Description: ''Charlie, Rookie, and Lucy must seek a gem to save Locy, but things might be more complicated then they thought. ''(Complete) #Bodybuilders Description: ''Jay's body has been found... But it's living on its own! The PSA needs to stop the new evil Jay. ''(Complete) #Eternal Sleep Description: ''The agents are disappearing one by one! Can Gizmo find a way to stop the disappearances before it's too late? ''(Complete) #Lucy's Library Description: ''Charlie, Helmet, and ADL enter Lucy's Library, and Lucy and Locy catch them, but they get locked in, and are guided by a ghost called Rafael. ''(Complete) #The Great Escape Description: ''Lucy, Jay, ADL, Charlie, and Helmet search for a way out of the library. ''(Complete) #The Never Ending Labyrinth Description Lucy, Jay, Rafael, ADL, Helmet, Wingman, and Charlie are all separated in a giant maze. (Complete) #Never Read a Fortune Cookie Description: ''Lego and Rookie get Chinese food and they read their fortunes and they come true! they keep buying them until Lego reads a fortune cookie the says 'Evil will defeat good' and it comes true. ''(Complete) #Revenge of the LOVE Description: The PSA's oldest enemies return to defeat them- but they have formed an alliance, and for once, they outnumber the PSA. (Complete) #Revenge of the LOVE Part II Description: ''The LOVE is still attacking the PSA- and Hailey has to carry Herbert on her back to the hospital. ''(Complete) #A Coffee Carol Description: ''Gary turns out to be the PSA's worst enemy as he bores them to death with coffee history. Meanwhile, in another dimension, Jay must learn the true meaning of the last International Coffee Day's three month anniversary. ''(Complete) # A Mexican Christmas Description: ''Guinydyl wakes up and discovers that HQ has turned into Mexic-and! He then bites into a crunchy taco, finds some pinatas in trouble and then makes some enchiladas. ''(Complete) #So the Future Begins Description: ''Kevin is back, and he is beginning to start the future that the PSA has seen. And first, he turns Jay into a cyborg! ''(Complete) #A Holiday Disaster Description: ''It's time for the Holiday Party again... But it's an outrage when they replaced the bakery with some train station that isn't even close to an ACTUAL train station Herbert steals all the coins donated to Coins for Change! ''(Complete) #The New Jay Description: ''Jay's past is revealed even more... Except this time, it's revealed too fast! It turns out that he is actually an incarnation... Just before he is reincarnated again! Gary and Albert predict too storms, one freezing and one burning, but Jay's new incarnation with snow powers can prevent both! ...if they can get to the top of the Tallest Mountain. ''(Complete) #Babysitting Blues: Day One Description: ''When Pixie and Gary leave for two days, the other agents are forced to babysit Zelda- but she turns out to be more chaos than they can handle. ''(Complete) #Babysitting Blues: Day Two Description: ''Zelda accidentally messed with one of Gary's inventions and turned herself invisible. Many clues lead the PSA to think she has been kidnapped, and they must find her before the day is over. ''(Complete) #Frostbit Description: ''Adam, a Frostbite whom the PSA met in ''A Holiday Disaster, is recruited to the agency. However, Charlie feels like he knows him somehow, and Jay tries to help him find out who Adam really is! (Complete) #True LOVE Description: ''The LOVE is back again, with even more members than before! And this time, they've captured Pixie! Will the PSA rise against their worst enemies without a leader, or will the villains succeed in taking over the island? ''(Complete) Category:Roleplay